


What's a little homicide between friends?

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: Gen, favor for friends, favors from friends, running late, work overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joss is running late, needs to go and pick up Tyler from school, and can't get off work unless she manages to get Fusco to take her case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a little homicide between friends?

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Person of Interest.  
> -My first Person of Interest fic. I hope people like it! Kudos and Comments are much appreciated.

"Come on, Fusco-please?" Joss said desperately, already stuffing her keys into her purse. 

"No." Came the response, and the sound of keys typing rapidly on the keyboard. Fusco had the habit of typing fast when anxious, which wasn't a bad habit for police officers-except it killed the keyboards faster. 

"I'll buy coffee for two months," Joss suggested, searching for anything she might've forgotten on her desk. 

"Still no. I've got three cases already, and if Glasses calls right now, I will kill him."

"Come on...what's a little homicide between friends?" Joss wheedled. "Coffee for half a year." She added. 

There was a momentary pause in the keyboard. 

"And lunch for a week?" He asked, sounding hopeful. 

"Of course," Joss promised, already moving towards his desk. She gave him a rapid hug. "Thanks, Fusco, you're the best!" 

"Don't you forget it," Fusco grumbled, but smiled after his partner, even as she was dashing towards the elevator at full speed ahead. Fusco couldn't help but pause, grab his phone, and then decide it was his turn to take Glasses by surprise. 

"Hey, Glasses, it's Fusco. I need a favor," He began, seeing the elevator doors close and Joss disappearing from view for good. "Can you get some cash into Detective Carter's account..."

==  
The End


End file.
